


Distraction s

by liriouimh



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: description of senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriouimh/pseuds/liriouimh





	Distraction s

Distraction s

Cold berries and the sharpness of a useless tv stand.  
Artificial heat and sheets falling off a bed.  
I smell like booze and the corner store.  
Old artwork and the sound of hard rubber against wet brick.  
A collection of dead roses and photographs of posed smiles.  
Maybe there's a reason your smile isn't one of them.

You had me thinking for hours,  
A subtle hit that everyone knew the meaning of.  
And wasn't even about me.

Sound waves through plastic speakers.  
The creak of an old door closing.  
An unlit cigarette and silent headphones in ears.  
The crunch of leaves under foot.  
Destroying language, using nouns as adjectives.  
A vintage phone, constantly ringing.  
An apple core, discarded on the ground.  
A used lolly pop stick and an empty cd case.  
Deflated beach ball and a crushed McDonald's cup.  
A lazy banana peel, hanging off a bin.  
I am useless.

Rain on a tin roof.  
The silent hum of a distant machine.  
A vibration of a phone on a surface.  
The purr of a cat, right in your ear.  
A crowd, cheering as the band comes on stage.  
Tear stains on an aged book, read by hundreds.  
The scent of smoke from a fire in the air.  
Or the smell of the world after its rained.  
A past song that everyone knows, and sings all at once.  
I want to cry.

These distract me from the real world.  
Focusing on the little things.  
Focus on the senses.  
Close your eyes and hear.  
Just listen to the humanity around you.  
What can you feel?  
I feel calm.


End file.
